poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue (RaCAoMLPEGFG)
This is how the epilogue goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Principle Celestia: Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners. Ryan and the Dazzlings: We did it!!! cheers Crash Bandicoot: Let's have a party!!! cheers again and the song Shake your Tail starts playing the song ends. Ryan goes to Sci-Twi and sit next to her Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yes? Ryan F-Freeman: I did know I was a bit like the old Sunset. I think you are smart and kind and I am willing to help you understand magic. smiles and she and Ryan hug Crash Bandicoot: Aww. That is the first. A Canterlot Wondercolt hugging a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt. Sci-Ryan: Well. At least we saved both worlds. I will help Twilight understand magic. nods and picks up Sci-Twi's amulet Crash Bandicoot: Here. Rigby used this and I think this device belongs to you, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Maybe I think you can put your amulet to good use. Instead of using it to turn a girl with the red and yellow hair into a crazy, villainous, evil demon girl. to Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Cody Fairbrother: She's used to it like me. nods and Dean Cadence arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Dean Cadence. Dean Cadence: Hey, Ryan. I guess that Principle Cinch was hard on Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. After what my friends sang Unleash the Magic and both Sci-Twi and I turned into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman, I think Sci-Twi is not ready for Everton. Sci-Twi: What?! Really?! Ryan F-Freeman: I am sure. Sci-Ryan can stay at Crystal Prep while you transfer to Canterlot High. So you can be with Thomas, your boyfriend. Uugh. How romantic. Sci-Ryan: It is. Sci-Twi Twilight. I hope you will come back soon. You and I will always be Shadowbolts. Sci-Twi: I will always be your friend, Ryan. Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: And one thing, Sci-Twi? I don't really understand magic as well. That battle had me forgot about magic or something else. Sci-Twi: I bet my friend Ryan can teach you. Ryan F-Freeman: Which me? Sci-Ryan: Me. I understand magic and I can teach you about it. Although you're not a villain like a boy who transformed into a cuck-coo crazy demon boy. Cody He, he. No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Sci-Ryan: At least Flain and his friends are at Crystal Prep. that Mal is gone I'm so alone!~ Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?~ Anybody~ Anybody~ Anybody!~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Mal's a cold-hearted sociopath! Crash Bandicoot: Right on the money button. Both Crash Bandicoot: Adventure Time! Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? Why did I shout at Sci-Twi earlier? Evil Ryan: I think it's about the evil plants. Evil Anna: Evil Ryan? I thought you were dead. Evil Ryan: Dead? I do not die. I tell you one thing. Hades and Eris give me immortality so I don't die. Crash Bandicoot: Flain? You think you can go back to Crystal Prep? Flain (EG): Yes. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan